


And Now I’m Here

by Look_At_All_Those_Chickens19



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_At_All_Those_Chickens19/pseuds/Look_At_All_Those_Chickens19
Summary: A drunk Mildred messages Ethel early in the morning.





	And Now I’m Here

**Author's Note:**

> \- This happens at Weirdsters  
> \- They’re messaging through Maglets

To: Ethel Hallow  
Mildred: ETHEEELL  
Ethel: Why on earth are you  
messaging me at 3 in  
the morning?  
Millie: I got lost so  
Ethel: Alright but why  
message me?  
Mildred: You’re smart  
HELP ME  
Ethel: Where. Are. You.  
Mildred: NEAR A TREE  
Ethel: Where?  
Mildred: BY SCHOOL  
Ethel: Fine but if we get  
in trouble, it’s your fault.  
Mildred: I looove you  
[Read 3:16 am]

 

Ethel smiled as she snuck Mildred back inside. The blonde grasped her classmates hand, an inevitable blush formed upon her face.  
“Ethhhiiee-“ Mildred whined.  
“Hm?” Ethel mumbled as they reached Millie’s room.  
“Good night.” She said joyfully and pulled Ethel into a hug. Both witches were surprised when Ethel placed a brisk kiss on her lips.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
